


An Ending

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [17]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hey! your fics are amazing. I really enjoy them. I was wondering if you'd try minho x gally fic? Its uncommon but i like to think they have this love/hate relationship. thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending

His back was still sore from where Minho had slammed his foot down. Gally tired to not let it bother him, but that was easier said than done. Just breathing too hard sent twinges of pain shooting down his back.

When footsteps sounded behind him, Gally didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. He didn’t even acknowledge the person as the stopped and waited. His back wasn’t the only thing that hurt.

"How’s your back?" The words were spoken with a rough whisper; as though Minho wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.

Gally shrugged his shoulders, doing his best to hide the wince that came with it. He didn’t want anyone to see he was still hurt. He had felt enough embarrassment to last the rest of his life, however short that might be.

"About the meeting," Minho sighed loudly, kicking a stick on the ground, before trying to speak again. "I…" Gally heard him groan  in frustration. Minho wasn’t one to apologize and they both knew that was as close to one that would ever come out of his mouth.

Gally shook his head, turning around finally look Minho in the eye. He recalled how close they used to be; all the nights they spent together. How different they used to be before he went through the changing.

It made him want to kiss Minho one last time. Hold him close and pretend this was dream, like they used to; but he didn’t. Gally resisted the feelings he had been fighting to forget he had ever felt. Instead, he brushed past Minho, ignoring the nostalgic feeling that shot through him when their arms touched.

There were plenty of things Gally has wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to do so. He knew if he said anything, his resolve would break. As much as he wanted to stay here, stay with Minho, something wouldn’t let him. Kept telling Gally to leave.

So he left.


End file.
